


Twins Don't Tip

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dean in Panties, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panties, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the Novak twins' favorite pizza boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins Don't Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr.

He’s new in town and it’s the only place that’s hiring so he accepts the job because, whatever, it’s money.

One Friday night a call comes through for two large veggie pizzas and a 2 liter of Coke. It sounds like a normal order to Dean, but when the ticket comes through the other delivery boys on staff groan, one piping up with a refusal to do the delivery.

"You can do it, noob," another says thrusting the boxes at him, "Consider this your initiation."

Dean simply shrugs and takes the pizza and Coke out to the Impala. He’s not sure who this CJ Novak person is, but they can’t be that bad.

When he gets to the address and rings the doorbell he waits for some creepy dude with a beer belly in nothing but a robe to answer because that’s the worst he could come up with on the way over. Instead, when the door swings open Dean is met with a familiar pair of blue eyes and head of dark hair.

"Cas, right?" Dean chokes out because just as the words leave his mouth he realizes the teen standing across from him is in nothing but a pair of tight, blue boxer briefs.

He does his best not to let his eyes rove over the other teen’s body, but his gaze does slip downwards once or twice of its own accord.

"I’m Jimmy, actually," the boy says with a knowing smirk.

At that Dean’s eyes snap back up. He’d heard Castiel Novak, the star forward for their high school’s soccer team, had a twin, but he’d never seen him. Or, perhaps he had, but had thought it was Castiel.

"Dean." Dean introduces around a swallow.

"Winchester?" Jimmy asks with a quirked brow.

Dean nods.

Jimmy turns from the door then and hollars over his shoulder, “Hey, Cas! Winchester is the pizza delivery guy!”

"Oh you don’t have to-"

"It’s okay," Jimmy says as he turns back to Dean with a smile, "I’m sure he’ll want to say ‘hi’."

Dean shifts his feet. The thing about Castiel is, Dean doesn’t know him personally. They share English and Dean has caught a couple of Cas’ games, but they’ve never officially spoken to one another. Honestly, Dean has been too chicken. Castiel is the single most attractive person Dean’s ever seen, he’s intelligent and wealthy and an amazing soccer player. It’s all very intimidating. And now Dean can add to the list a twin brother who looks more like a Rodin original rather than an actual teenager.

Within a few seconds Castiel is coming up behind his brother. He’s also in his underwear, but is wearing his jersey and Dean suddenly feels like he’s on the very fortunate end of a really hot porno.

"Hey, Dean," Castiel says.

"Hey." Dean can feel his cheeks flushing as his eyes flick back and forth from one devastatingly attractive twin to the other.

"I didn’t know you deliver pizza."

"Oh, uh-" Dean looks down at the pizza boxes and soda still in his hands, "yep."

"Well," Castiel says pulling the boxes from Dean’s hands with a small smile, "thanks." The boxes are replaced with a wad of cash.

Dean nods, “Sure.”

Jimmy and Cas tell Dean good bye in unison and then the door is closing and Dean is walking down the walkway with the image of the Novak twins, half naked, seared into his brain.

It isn’t until he arrives back at the pizza place that he realizes, the twins didn’t tip him. And when he mentions as such to his coworkers, he finds that’s why no one wanted to deliver their pizza in the first place.

After that Dean sees the twins all over school and begins delivering pizza to them almost every weekend. They never tip and at first Dean doesn’t mind. Jimmy and Cas are attractive enough that seeing them for a few minutes here and there outside of school makes up for the lack of money he’s making. They’re always nice to him and almost never properly dressed and a lot of times talking with them for the brief minutes it takes for him to hand over the pizza box and collect his cash is the best part of his day.

But then the twins start to request him.

"Hey, it’s our favorite pizza boy!" Jimmy says enthusiastically each time he finds Dean standing on the doorstep, and certainly being someone’s favorite pizza delivery boy would merit a tip, right?

But they never tip him. And it becomes frustrating. Because the time he spends delivering pizza to them could be spent on others who would tip him and his paycheck is beginning to reflect that.

When he comes to the conclusion that the Novak twins are never going to tip him, his crush on them all but evaporates and he’s left annoyed.

So when the call comes through for two large veggies and a 2 liter of Coke, Dean refuses to make the delivery. Luckily Ash is working with him and agrees to deliver the pizzas as well as a message to the twins.

IT’S REALLY SHITTY NOT TO TIP -DW, Dean scrawls angrily on the back of the twins’ receipt before handing it over to Ash. He refrains from including JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE REALLY FUCKING ATTRACTIVE DOESN’T MAKE IT OKAY, but the words are on a loop on the back of his head anyway.

As he watches Ash pull away from the curb with Dean’s angry note he wonders if the Novak twins will complain and get him fired. But it’s too late now. Ash’s car is already just a spot in the distance.

The next day Dean is still in a sour mood. When he opens his locker a crumpled envelope falls out and lands on the ground in front of him with a thud. When he picks it up and examines the front he vaguely recognizes the handwriting.

Inside is a pair of black, satin panties, trimmed with lace and and a note that says, HERE’S A TIP: COME TO OUR HOUSE TONIGHT AT 8 WEARING THESE. WE WANT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU. YOU KNOW THE ADDRESS.

When Dean turns and looks over his shoulder he finds the Novak twins observing him from their lockers, each with an unreadable expression on their face.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Dean calls out across the hall because for all he knows they could be planning some sort of strange humiliation in retaliation for his rude note.

Jimmy shakes his head.

"No," Castiel answers.

And for some reason Dean believes them. He’s not sure why, but he does. He nods at them once and then the three of them are closing their lockers and heading to class.

That night Jimmy and Castiel make up for every time they’ve never tipped Dean, and vow to continue making it up to him until Dean gets sick of them. Which, after coming harder than he’s ever come in his life and with his arms full of twins, Dean doesn’t see happening any time soon.


End file.
